


My Angel

by Enchantix6789



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Complete, Cute, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Inspired by Hamilton, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Era, Musicals, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hameliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantix6789/pseuds/Enchantix6789
Summary: Alex is completely out of sorts due to his feelings for a certain Schuyler Sister. He's about to make one of them a very happy girl. Modern day AU.Get ready for some one-sided feelings :'( but also get ready for some requited feelings (yay)!Characters involved are Alex, Angelica, and Eliza. Who're the pair with the mutual attraction, you ask? Read on and find out. ;)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	My Angel

Squeezing his stress ball, Alex groaned in frustration and let out a sigh of exasperation. It was no use! He'd sat down at his paper-littered desk ready to write his history essay three hours ago, and all he'd written was the date and title. He squeezed his stress ball again, this time with such strength that it burst, covering his essay paper in harlequin-hued goo. Sighing again, he scrunched up the gooey paper and tossed it into his overflowing trash can. It didn't matter anyway, he knew he wasn't going to get any writing done; not when he was letting his stress get the best of him.

No, he wasn't stressed because he'd been aroused in another heated argument at debate club with his archenemies, Thomas Jefferson; no, it wasn't because his English teacher, Mr Adams, had under-graded one of his essays again (even though Alex _knew_ he deserved top marks); nor was it because he'd fell out with his frenemy Aaron Burr again. While all of these people outraged him greatly, they weren't the reason he was in such a fritz. Alex new exactly who the source of his frustration was; and something had to be done about it.

Sliding over to the other end of his desk, Alex grabbed his mobile and pulled up his list of contacts. Finding the contact he was looking for, he called the number and took a deep breath.

"Hi Angelica." Alex greeted.

"Hey Alex! What are you up to?"

"I'm just writing my history essay."

"Seriously Alex? You write like it's going out of style! You really need to take a break once in a while!"

"Well, I'm _trying_ to write it. I've been attempting to write for three hours to no avail!"

"Wow, you've never had writers block before! Is something the matter?" Angelica asked, concern in her voice. Angelica cared so much about Alex, probably more than he even realised. She and Alex were close friends, but this Schuyler sister wanted them to be _more_ than just friends.

"As a matter of fact there is..."

Angelica's brow furrowed in concern.

"Angelica," Alexander continued. "You and I are really close, right?"

"Right."

"And, I can tell you anything, right?"

"Of course, you know I'll always be here for you!"

Alex took a deep breath.

"Angie, I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

Is this it? Is this finally the moment Angelina had been waiting for? From the moment they'd met, she'd been head over heels for Alex. While not one to shy away from what she wants, Angelica could never bring herself to proclaim her feelings. Not because she was nervous, but because she knew that her sister, Eliza, also had feelings for him.

Being the kind sister she is, Angelica decided to not confess her feelings to Alex. She knew how much Eliza longed to be with him, and she just couldn't bear to be in a relationship with Alex, if it meant breaking Eliza's pure heart. Thus, Angelica concealed her feelings; refusing to tell Alex, to tell Eliza, not even her other younger sister: Peggy.

Now though, now was different. _He_ was going to tell _her_ that he loved her... or so she hoped. What else could this be? "You and I are really close", "I can tell you anything"; this had to be the moment where Angelica would finally be satisfied with her life.

"...I have feelings for... Eliza."

Angelica felt her heart drop down to the floor. She couldn't say anything back.

"Angelica? Are you still there?" Alex asked.

 _Even though I may not have a chance with him, that doesn't mean Eliza shouldn't._ "I'm still here."

"So... what should I do?"

"Just tell her. You are amazing with words and know how to speak your mind."

"Yes, but this is different! When I'm in debate club, or just having a discussion in general, it's so much easier! The adrenaline surging through my veins, the heat of the moment, the feeling of accomplishment when I'm fighting for something I believe in and triumph, it's like nothing else matters! When I'm debating, I have something to prove and nothing to lose. Declaring my feelings for Eliza though... I would know what to say, just not how to say it. I couldn't bring myself to say it to her face to face."

A light bulb went off in Angelica's head. "Why don't you practice? Tell me what you would say to Eliza if you worked up the courage."

Alex sighed. "Okay... are you sure you want to hear this?" No reply came. "Angelica?"

"...just give me a minute." Came her voice. Though Alex noted that it sounded distant, as if she had moved away from the phone. "Ready?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Here goes: Eliza, when I'm with you I couldn't feel more jubilant! You're the light of my life, the light that shines as bright as an angel's halo; _you're_ the angel in _my_ life. You spread benevolence wherever you go, you're sweet, pure, enchanting, and wholesome like an angel; how can anyone not fall for you? How could _I_ not fall for you?"

"...Alex?" Came a timid voice.

Alex was in shock. "E-Eliza! Is that you?"

"Yes, Angelica gave me her cell and told me to listen."

He didn't know whether to be furious or grateful that Angelica had put Eliza on the line.

The middle Schuyler spoke up again. "I'll gladly be your angel."

Grateful.


End file.
